1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic prosthetic devices and, in particular, to distal femoral knee prostheses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disease and trauma affecting the articular surfaces of a knee joint are commonly effectively treated by surgically replacing the articulating ends of the femur and tibia with prosthetic femoral and tibial implants or prostheses according to a procedure known as a total knee replacement (“TKR”) or a total knee arthroplasty (“TKA”). The femoral and tibial implants are made of materials that exhibit a low coefficient of friction as they articulate against one another to restore normal knee function.
Although distal femoral knee prostheses are provided in a range of varying sizes and are selected by surgeons to best fit the anatomy of a particular patient, improvements in the design of distal femoral knee prostheses are desired.